


[Podfic] It's Nothing you can Buy

by aaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaeth/pseuds/aaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been getting gifts lately… a lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] It's Nothing you can Buy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's Nothing you can Buy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/497455) by [Finduilas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas). 



**Download links:** You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [here!](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013030311.zip) (thanks to Jinjurly!)*** This link is down! Jinjurly's archive went down and lost some files.

  
**Download from Mediafire** [ here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/44a1n1w0u3wprhg/It%27s+Nothing+You+Can+Buy.mp3) *** I have the files saved on my computer now, so let me know if this link goes down. I apologize for this taking so long to fix!

  
And if you enjoy the story, please don't forget to leave comments and kudos to [Finduilas!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/497455)


End file.
